All that I am
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Lovina watches Spain as he sleeps beside her; admiring the Spaniards sex appeal. Contemplating on how precious he is to her. Not that she would ever admit to doing such a thing. Spamano, Fem South ItalyxSpain, Hetero, Fluff. Nyotalia, *hetero*, *Oneshot*


**In the aftermath of their lovemaking**

 **Lovina contemplates on how much Spain means to her. And Spain rather enjoys the benefits.**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

It was a warm summer night in the country of Spain. The nation himself laying fast asleep in his bed, his arms wound around the waist of a certain Italian he was well established with. Earlier the two had spent a lot of time lost to each other's passion. Endless hours spent wound in the arms of each other, the room now smelling like sex and sweat.

After eventually running out of energy and exhaustion all but defeating them. The two had fallen into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms under red silk sheets. Their bodies needing rest and recovery to regain the energy they had lost while conveying the physical love they felt for each other.

Spain now had a goofy smile on his face as he slept. Peaceful sleep about him and his arms wound tightly around the waist of Lovina who was laid beside him in bed. He nuzzled into her waist gently and breathed in her sweet scent. "Lovi…" he muttered sleepily. She smelled just as sweet as she always did, her skin still so silky smooth.

Lovina blushed profusely as those words escaped his lips. She had woken up some time ago to find Spain clinging to her as she slept peacefully. Before they had finished she had managed to fall asleep on her front for comfort. She had slept very well before she tried to move and found someone had been holding her.

A small pout came across her face as Spain continued to sleep while clinging to her like an infant. He really was a big dork in more ways than one, his current clinging to her evidence of that fact. He was always speaking highly of her and was always happy to see her when she came visit for whatever reason that was.

She really didn't understand what Spain loved so much about her and seemingly never would. Even after all this time she really didn't understand why he thought so highly of her. She wasn't polite, she had a potty mouth, she was moody and stubborn. She wasn't that great a cook and she wasn't very artistic like her younger sister at all.

But Spain thought the world of her. He adored her as if she was an angel incarnate and smothered her with endless affection every time he saw her. Treating her body as if it was a temple. He would never allow anyone to speak badly of Lovina and would hurt anyone who even dared to upset her or harm her.

But deep down she was happier than words could convey. Of all the nations in the world, he had noticed her before her younger sister. He finally paid attention to her instead of doting on her sister like everyone else. He cared for her sister of course, but nobody would take her place in his heart no matter what.

Not that she would ever admit it of course. She would rather die than admit that she had been in love with Spain all this time. She would never live it down if anyone found out. However, she didn't know how to feel about how content he looked while cuddling her naked body. Honestly, how long was he going to cling to her when he had a whole bed?

She then turned over gently to face him, her soft brown waves covering her bare chest. Her body illuminated by the moon beaming in through the window as Spain slept. She sighed heavily and pinched his nose to which the Spaniard whined in complaint at the attack on his poor nose. "Idiota. What is so good about me huh?" she muttered quietly.

Somehow this once powerful nation who helped raise her was now a complete dork, had fallen for her of all people. He was indeed a passionate lover and great seducer, but still he had his moments of being dense. There were times she had offered or suggested something but it had gone completely over his head as always.

Her gaze softened as her green eyes looked upon his sleeping face. Spain had been the first person who loved her as she was, he didn't care about her wealth or influence. He didn't care about how famous her grandfather had been or how amazing his rule had been. He didn't care about her wealth or power, he simply loved her as she was.

He loved Lovina despite her imperfections, despite her shitty temper and her cry baby nature. He only saw her and would only ever love her, instead of fawning over her sister like everyone else. To know that someone like this guy loved her so much made her feel so happy. To know she could entrust him with her heart and never fear being hurt, she couldn't even describe the joy she felt.

She then slowly leaned forward to kiss his sleeping head affectionately. Since he was asleep he would only ever perceive it as a dream and nobody would ever know about it. She would never dare doing this when he was awake out of what kind of stupid rumors he would spread to the likes of France or Prussia.

"Please… stay with me Spain" she begged tenderly her tone pleading. She never thought she could love anyone like she did him, that anyone would ever love her so dearly. That someone would actually only notice her compared to her sister. That someone could truly love her as genuinely as the Spaniard did. It was truly something she never expected.

She wrapped her arms around his head affectionately, not wanting to let him go. Winding her fingers in his soft dark brown waves gently, enjoying the feel of it between her fingers. His head now pressed against her soft breast as she held him close to her. He was so precious to her, the idea of anything happening to him made her feel sick inside.

Spain slowly peaked open his eyes as Lovina pressed his face against her soft bosom. She smelled so sweet and her body was silky and warm, such a wonderful feeling. He had to say he was enjoying the feeling of being so close to her like this. Lovina never really got confident in acts like this so he was making the most of this situation.

Her body was soft and warm, he could feel her heart beating within her chest like a drum. The heart that beat only for him and him alone. It always would no matter what. He was only glad that she had finally said out loud what she felt about him like he had always wished.

However, he decided to keep pretending to be asleep. It wasn't very often Lovina acted this bold and would only call him a pervert if she knew, so he would keep pretending just a while longer.


End file.
